


How Peter helped find Sasha

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Mating, Multi, Other, Suicide Attempt, Transgender, Transphobia, i dunno how to tag this dont hate me, peter is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was tired of pretending to be the guy everyone knew. so... he dressed up in his prettiest short shorts... stuffed his bra and left with a bottle of jack or two.</p><p>peter finds him in a peculiar state and then ends up helping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it ended where it begins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenpetal13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/gifts).



> so, hey... dont hate this fic. its beautiful.  
> if transgenderism freaks you out... dont read... because if you do read it and then comment that you hate trans stories you are an idiot.
> 
> also... all spelling mistakes are my own and i do not give an absolute crap because i'm not trying to get on the new york best sellers list. this is for fun and just to get the crazy things in my head out.
> 
> please leave constructive criticism and ideas where you'd like the story to go... 
> 
> no asshattery allowed!
> 
> oh, this is like a short intro chapter. (hides)

Stiles had a problem. He wasn’t comfortable in his body. Everytime he looked in the mirror he felt the nausea overtake him. he felt disgust. For years he hid his secret under some sense of masculinity that he could not hold up any longer. For years he pretended to be in love with Lydia when in fact he was so envious of her. every night he’d cry, praying to any god out there to hear his plea and make it stop… to either take away these feelings or to fix the problem. But it had gotten worse in the last few weeks because he could not indulge his little secrets at night anymore. He couldn’t dress up as his femme self because werewolves decided that they would climb into his room at odd hours to tell him what to do.

He was going out of his mind with a need to express himself because his skin had gotten constricted to a point where he could hardly breathe. The sad part is that his father knew how he felt but would not let him be who he wants to be. “no, son. This is not how you should be acting. This is wrong…” the words were drilled into his head. He would hear those words in his head every time he stood either naked or in girl-clothes. He felt so disgusted and now he’d been pushed to the brink of his sanity.

With the sheriff working night shift, Stiles decided to take two bottles of whiskey, got dressed in his cutest outfit: denim Short shorts, a white tank top, and a purple bra that he had to fill with socks. He slapped on the purple and black striped hoodie and his all-star sneakers and off he went into the woods.  
He figured that he’d die from either alcohol poisoning, hypothermia or a wild animal or creature killing a willing victim. He hopped in the jeep and drove. Purposefully not going anywhere near the Hale house because he did not feel like anyone trying to save him tonight.

As he was driving down the road next to the tree line he suddenly felt the need to stop. Stopping the jeep, he got out and started walking into the trees. He kept walking until he found a quiet, dark spot and propped himself up against a tree. He took out the two bottles of whiskey and the packet of pain tablets and began. After every big swig he took he popped a pain tablet And soon he finished the pain meds and the first bottle of whiskey. 

Stiles sat back and waited. Slowly he took out the second bottle and took smaller swigs. Then he started crying. So much hate flooded him, he hated his father for his words and for not being there. He hated his mother for leaving him… he hated God for punishing him. he hated scott for ignoring him… but most of all he hated himself for not being strong enough to be who he wants to be. He was screaming and crying. 

Suddenly he saw two bright blue eyes staring at him. his rage filled him up to a bubble and then he threw the half full bottle at the eyes. The bottle hit a tree and smashed. Stiles sank down and sobbed.  
“I cant even hit a werewolf with a bottle… I truly am a fuck up.” He mumbled under his breath.  
“oh, Stiles. What did you do?” peter said as he came closer. Peter looked around and saw the empty pain tablets packet and the empty whiskey bottle. He sank down and grabbed hold of stiles’ cheeks.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO?” peter yelled in nervous panic.  
“s’not like any of you will miss me. You’ve all been ignoring me and using me. My own father hates me… and if there is a God… he has a sick sense of humour. I just cant win… I cant get what I want. Why was I born like this? Hmm? Tell me… tell me if you can help me or let me die in peace.” Stiles spat the words out. Peter was visibly panicked. Stiles snorted at the sight.  
“why are you freaking out?” he asked peter.  
“because the one person keeping me from going rogue is dying and I have to watch… I cant do this again, Stiles.” Peter let out in a huff of panic. Stiles frowned at him.  
“whats the use… Peter? I cant be happy… I’ll never be happy and what do you mean the person keeping you from going rogue?” stiles questioned. Peter let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand through his hair.  
“you idiot! You… you are my mate! Why do you think I haven’t killed anyone in such a long time… I cant live without you and I’m not letting you die here.” Peter said and then he bent down to pick stiles up. He saw what stiles was wearing and stopped…  
“what? Are you gonna tell me I’m a freak too? Are you going to hate me like my dad does?” stiles was glaring at Peter now. Peter shook his head.  
“then what? What? You like this? You’re one of those freaky men who like little boys dressed as girls… just go! Leave me to die.” Stiles muttered the last bit looking at the floor.  
“no. we’re going to the hospital.” Peter stated matter of fact and then took hold of his arm.  
“no! screw you, Peter! I’m not living in this hell anymore! I’m tired and it hurts.” Stiles yanked his arm back. Stiles got up on his own and started walking… he took a few steps and then fell over.  
“ah fuck! I guess its working.” He said to himself. The world the lifted and turned.  
“what the fuck! Put me down! Put me down you pedo-wolf!” stiles yelped. But then he became sleepy. It was setting in quite fast and soon he’d be unconscious.  
“sooo seepy… wub… wub… flying…” he continued to garble incoherently and then he began to cry silently.  
“I’m sorry Peter… please help me.” Were the last words before he blacked out.

Peter fell to his knees and maneuvered Stiles so he could look at him. stiles’ heart was slow and his breathing shallow. Peter was freaking out… he picked stiles up bridal style but stiles only hung limply in his arms. Peter ran as fast as he could to a place he hasn’t been since before the fire.  
He had a favour to cash in and saving his mate seemed like the perfect reason to cash in said favour.


	2. rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets help from some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... second chappy... hope ya'll like. 
> 
> mistakes are mine and i dont care. dont read if you are anal about grammar. i am not getting a beta or whatever.
> 
> this is a gift to someone lovely and amazing and worthy of a lotta hugs... Goldenpetal13... ya rock!
> 
> thanx for reading.

As peter ran through the wood with a very limp and dying body in his arms, he let the panic absorb him against his will. Stiles’ heart that normally pounds loudly against his chest and sometimes so fast that one could almost dance to the beat was now beating so softly and skipping a beat on every odd pound. When stiles’ breathing became a little more labored and slow and the body in his arms became colder he bolted further in the trees.   
Fear enveloped the werewolf as he ran. The one person who kept him from going feral was now in his arms, dying slowly. 

Peter ran in the direction of a soft din in the tree’s up ahead and the closer he got, the louder the pounding of the drums became and the slower and softer stiles’ heart beat.   
“just hold on… just a while longer.” He mumbled as he flashed into the trees and then toward the clearing where the festival sounds were coming from.

He reached the lights and sounds and let out a roar of panic. Suddenly the din died down and the people turned to him. he must have been a sight because every face was staring at him holding this limp lifeless body in his hands and also looking about ready to cry.  
“HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!” he yelled into the group. But no one moved.  
He could feel someone coming up to them and the crowd parted to reveal a woman with a gian mane of fiery red hair and her entourage.  
“take them to my tent and wait for me.” The woman said to the young blonde girl next to her.

The blonde girl nodded and signaled for peter to follow her. they walked through the crowd that seemed to part for them and soon they were in front of a tent. It looked so regal but peter barely noticed… he was too focused on Stiles. The girl led them inside and motioned for peter to lay the body down on the bed. Peter sat down on the soft bed and held Stiles close to him. after what felt like an eternity the woman reaoppeared.  
“I assume that you are here to ask for that favour I owe you… right, Peter?” she asked standing close.  
“please just save her.fix her… make her happy. I cant live without her and she cant live like this so please…. Save her.” peter sobbed to the woman.  
“very well. We will save the Hale Pack emissary. Its our duty and we have a long standing treaty with your family… but Peter, you’ll need to bite her. an alpha’s bite is what she needs.  
“you know?” peter asked and looked at her shocked.  
“do you think the local fae that has been tied to your family for a hundred years would not know about some teenager becoming the supposed ‘true alpha’ or you killing one of the traitors to become an alpha… you know me better than that, Peter dear.” She said with a fond smile.

Peter was staring at her with desperation and tears on his face. He let out a choked noise and nodded.  
“I will bite her… she’ll understand.” He whispered to herself.  
“oh, no… she wont be a wolf. She will however feel the bond as strongly as you do but her own magic will take care of it. Her body will use the changing power of the bite to correct her flaws and after.. I would have to use some magic to change certain events. We cannot create life nor can we take it but changing slight details is not beneath us.” She smiled fondly at peter.  
“just save my mate… I cant… I cant live without her and I cant live with her unhappy.

Peter remembered all the times he creepily snuck to the stilinski house and watched stiles while he did what he did in his room… that’s also how he learned that stiles had a desire and that stiles’ body was his prison. He could relate. He accepted there and then and waited for stiles to tell him and peter would have done anything in his damned power to give stiles what she wanted. In the last two months, stiles and peter had become somewhat close… they shared stories of their past and he’d hoped that stiles would tell him. but he understood.

“well… bite your mate, peter.” The woman spoke softly. Peter took stiles wrist in his hand and slowly brought it to his mouth. His teeth elongated and his eyes bled red, then he sank his fangs into stiles’ wrist. Feeling a bond begin to grow. He let the hand fall and looked up at the woman.  
“what now, Murielle?” he asked, she smiled and turned her back to him. she spoke to someone outside the tent and then turned back.  
“now you leave us and let us work on her magic… we must guide it and keep it inside her for this to work.” She told him. he hesitated but looked down at stiles… then he nodded and lay stiles gently on the bed ad left the tent.

He stood there. A girl came up to him. he recognized her instantly. He saved her life.  
“I remember you…” she spoke in a sweet, soft tone. He nodded and smiled.  
“yes… I did.” He said with a smile and squeezed her shoulder softly.  
“don’t worry. My mother is the queen and she will save your mate. She will.” The teenaged girl said to him.

He could hear the chanting in the tent and feel the energy vibrate around him and through his body. He stood here holding hands with the girl whom he once saved from hunters who thought killing a group of peaceful fae was their ticket into the big leagues. He remembered the event.  
A week before the fire murielle came to them in a panic begging his sister to help them because the hunters had her daughter. He remembered bullets and blood and so many lifeless bodies in this very clearing. He remembered saving the little blonde girl covered in blood from the hands of a brutish young hunter. He shuddered. How could they be so cruel as to slaughter women and children just because they were born the way they were.  
“peter…. Peter.” The girl’s voice broke him from his trance. He started and looked at her with question.  
“they need you in there.” She said softly. He nodded and went into the tent. Murielle came up to him and lead him to stiles on the bed.  
“we need you to bring her back from the brink. Give her a reason to live.” She spoke softly.  
Peter nodded and walked to her. he looked down at the most beautiful sight. Stiles was lying on the bed but it wasn’t the stiles he knew. This tiny girl lay in place of the old stiles. Her skin was porcelain white and the same distinct pattern of moles were visible there. Her lips were red and plump long full lashes. On her head was a mass of beautiful dark brown hair that peter would be sure would hang down to her hips when she stood. Her body was smaller, her neck… beautiful, thin and long. Her hands were smaller and more fragile-looking than ever. He glanced over at her chest and saw the swell of her breast beautiful and full. This body was beautiful and exactly how he’d imagined her to be.

Peter sat down next to her and took the hand he bit. He saw the bite mark had healed and only a scar as proof of what he’d done. He felt the bond… strong and flaring and pulling her to him as he sat there stroking her arm.  
“Stiles… you have to come back to me… I need you. And… I cant live without you. I cant be without you. You have to wake up now and see yourself. You are so beautiful. There’s so much you need to experience now that you are finally free. P-please come back to me… I need you. And I love you… ive loved you since I was insane… you helped me, Stiles… you helped me. You helped me heal… that’s why I need you to come back… I cant lose everything again… please.” And then Peter began sobbing. He sank down and placed his face in the crook of her neck, Crying for all he lost.

He was crying when a hand touched him. he felt the electricity. He felt the hand softly drag through his hair and land on his neck.  
He let out another choked sob and pressed into the neck smiling. When he lifted his head to look down at Stiles he saw big beautiful golden brown eyes staring back at him and then a small smile that almost glowed to him.  
“you’ve been crying.” A soft voice sounding like tinkling bells hit his ears and his whole body vibrated with glee.


End file.
